Duke O'Death
Grand Theft Auto Online |price = $279,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) (GTA V) $665,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) (GTA Online) FREE (Returning players, Online) |related = Dukes Kuruma (Armored) Bloodring Banger |dashtype = Dukes |inttxd = Dominator |roadspawn = No |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = Recessed Headlight Coronas |modelname = dukes2 |handlingname = DUKES2 |textlabelname = DUKES2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Duke O'Death is a two-door armored muscle car featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, and released in Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. It is stored as a personal vehicle in GTA Online. Description The Duke O'Death is an armored variant of the Dukes. It is available in Single Player to all players who own and have previously played the PS3 or XBox 360 versions of ''Grand Theft Auto V, and is also available to all players in Grand Theft Auto Online as of the release of the Special Vehicle Circuit update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duke O'Death is a highly modified variant of the Dukes; as such, it is based on the 1968-1970 Dodge Charger. It features the same chassis and body as the normal Dukes, but comes with custom front bull-bars, a roll-cage, an external roll-bar with lights attached, rear louvers, side exit exhausts, decreased ground clearance and protective armor plates covering the windows and windshield. It also features a unique supercharger ram air scoop on its hood. Its paint job seems to come in matte black as default. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duke O'Death is powered by a supercharged, high-output V8 engine, capable of providing excellent torque and top speed. In contrast with the normal variant of the Dukes, this vehicle seems to have better acceleration and top speed, although the vehicle has a tendency to oversteer at high speeds. Another downside is its poor braking abilities, however these can be easily tweaked to a much better working state in any Los Santos Customs mod garage. Durability is excellent, as the Duke O'Death is able to ram and push other vehicles off the road with ease thanks to its increased mass, and the car's bodywork is very strong. Crash deformation is very minimal, and it can be said that this vehicle has some of the best durability traits in its class. Successfully combining the use of Franklin's Special Ability and the ramming ability of this car can make the car as effective as a Phantom, in terms of crashing. However, the Duke O'Death can still be destroyed by a Sticky Bomb or a direct hit from the Rhino's cannon. With the 100% Armor upgrade at Los Santos Customs, an otherwise undamaged Duke O' Death will be capable of withstanding a sticky bomb but will be severely weakened and easily destroyed by crash impact, small arms gunfire or a second sticky bomb. The Rhino can also run over and crush the car. In a straight line, the Duke O'Death is a formidable vehicle, being able to outrun other armored cars and even the armoured Kuruma with ease. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DukeoDeath_GTAVpc_Duel_Spawn.png|The Duel random event spawn location to unlock the vehicle. Duke_O_Death_-Grand_Senora_Desert_Spawn_(Harmony).jpg|Spawned in the Desert (after unlocking). Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_ElBurro_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at El Burro Heights. Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|(Rear quarter view) DukeO'Death-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Duke O'Death. DukeO'Death-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Duke O' Death on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the slighty open hood. Duke oDeath GTAVe Warstock C C.jpg|For Sale after completing Duel (XBox One/PS4 edition). No description has been added. DukeoDeath-GTAVPC-WarstockCC.png|For Sale after completing Duel (PC edition). Fixed version. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Appears in the Duel Random event. The vehicle will be parked near a gas station west of the ownable Los Santos Customs. Taking the car will cause to spawn hostile rednecks driving two Phantoms and three Dubstas or Rancher XLs. The player has to either kill them all or escape to complete the random event. Grand Theft Auto Online * Will appear as a Moving Target vehicle during the Freemode Event. * Can be one of the cars found on the back of the Wastelander during the Transporter VIP work. However, it cannot be obtained. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns at the following locations after completing the Duel Random Event: **In a junkyard at the southern end of El Burro Heights. **In the Grand Senora Desert, at the eastern end of Harmony. **Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $279,000 by all three protagonists. *Can be spawned with a "deathcar" cheat code or by calling 1-999-33284227 after it's unlocked. Grand Theft Auto Online *Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $665,000 or for free for returning players. Videos GTA 5 - How to unlock the Duke O' Death PS4 & Xbox One GTA_Online_-_Imponte_Duke_O%27Death Trivia *It shares its front bullbar design with those found on police vehicles. *The Duke O'Death's design may be a reference to the film Death Race, which revolves around the racing of heavily armored (and armed) road vehicles. Specifically, the 2008 remake features several cars similar in design to the Duke O'Death, including the Kuruma, which also has an armored variant. ** The car's overall look also appears to be an homage to the Pursuit Special used by the titular character in the Mad Max movies. * Much like the Roosevelt, the Duke O'Death has no default radio station; the radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. * Once the player enters the Duke O'Death for the first time in the Random Event, semi-trucks and some cars will begin to attack the player. This is a reference to the Steven Spielberg movie Duel. Indeed, the random event is named "Duel". * Its name may be a reference to the fictional book "Duke of Death", from Clint Eastwood's movie Unforgiven. *In Warstock Cache & Carry, the vehicle has no description on it, appearing with a blank space. **This was patched in the Heists Update. *In GTA Online, all Duke O'Deaths modded in from Story Mode are blacklisted, meaning that they are made to automatically explode upon entry to Free Roam, and are immobile during races. These are used as deterrents for obtaining glitched vehicles. **This was disabled in the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update. *The Duke O'Death can be one of the vehicles used during Moving Target in GTA Online, as well as a special vehicle that can be found on the Wastelander during the Transporter VIP work. *Its Rockstar Games Social Club image appears to have its hood slightly open. *There is a bug where when the player changes the color of the car and the player returns the car to the garage instead of the house, the car's color will revert to Matte Black. *Although the Duke O' Death has no option to change the license plate, it can still be customized by using the iFruit App to change the license plate. See Also *Dukes - The stock version of the Duke O'Death. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Customized Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V